1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to staple guns, and more particularly, to a staple gun automatically applicable to staples of multiple sorts.
2. Description of Related Art
Plenty of conventional staple guns applicable to staples of different shapes are commercially available. Each of them essentially comprises a magazine, a staple delivery element, a staple striking element, and an arm. The magazine holds T-shaped staples, linearly-shaped staples, U-shaped staples, n-shaped staples, and the like. The staple delivery element delivers the staples to a ready-to-eject position below the staple striking element. A users uses the arm to drive the staple striking element to strike the staple at the ready-to-eject position such that the staple is ejected downward.
To switch to staples of a different thickness, the user has to tune a controlling element of a conventional staple gun in order to eject the staples one by one rather than two by two from the ready-to-eject position or preclude the situation where the strike performed by the staple striking element on a staple is undesirably restricted to the front half of the staple and thus fails to eject the staple.
However, after loading a conventional staple gun with staples, a user often forgets to tune the controlling element, thereby ending up with the two aforesaid glitches. Furthermore, the controlling element is capable of being tuned in a maximum two or three stages; as a result, the staple gun is usually applicable to staples of a maximum two or three thicknesses. Therefore, there is still room for improvement of conventional staple guns in terms of applicability.